SNIPER: Family Ties
by HeavyBull134
Summary: When the ruby sun runs out of sustanence, those affected by it start dying. Can Miller and Daisy journey back to Worssenfield, which is now enemy territory, and retrieve the element before time runs out? Thanks to Rocker54 for his characters!
1. Miller's new weapons

Chapter 1-Miller's fancy new toys

A military delivery truck sped on a Montana highway, kicking up dust as it went along. The headlights glowed faintly in the 3:30 a.m. night sky, but the driver still had a lot of ground to cover. His destination was the Barnyard, Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana. The nearest major city was Harlow City, and he was thinking after the delivery, he would stop and get a nice latte before the drive back.

He sped under a sign that said "COLDSPRINGS-WILDERVILLE: 150 MI,"

5:30 a.m.-Barnyard

Miller woke up just a second before the alarm clock could go off. He stopped it, fearing it would wake up Daisy, and then turned over to look out the stall window. It was clearly summertime, for dawn was already approaching. He turned to look at Daisy, who was still sleeping peacefully under the sheets.

A monument to his sins.

Why? He was left to ponder. Why had she chosen him over DJ? It was a days-old question now, but it still haunted Miller. He remembered seeing DJ and Daisy back at the old farm love each other so well. They were so in love…

Or had they?

Miller looked at Daisy. Had she, for all these years, had a crush on him? Did she simply love DJ to get to him? No, she could never do that. She's not like that! Or was she?

It couldn't be, but it made perfect sense. Miller was gone too often for him and her to have a real relationship, so she needed someone to tide her over, someone that was like him but wasn't him.

DJ.

Miller shook off the thoughts, and decided to run his morning exercise. He stretched out and began running his 8-mile routine, but it wasn't long before he heard the clomping of another pair of hooves and heavy breathing.

Miller turned and saw Daisy running beside him. She smiled and started to breathe harder. Miller stopped and so did she.

"Why did you stop?" said Daisy

"Whatcha doing?" said Miller

"Running with you," replied Daisy, "Because I can and I will."

"Ok." said Miller. He wasn't gonna argue.

After the exercise and shower, they both went out unto breakfast.

The Vae family had a private table that was connected to the table that the Barnyard gang ate on. On the Vae table sat Bessy, Dallas, Miller, DJ, Daisy, and Rosey. Each couple had their own side.

"So," said Miller, taking a sip of water, "What is the agenda for today?"

"Not much," said DJ, "There's nothing really to do. We've put down most threats for now."

"Hm." said Miller.

"I might go with Weird Al Yankovic today." said Bessy

"Um… no!" said Dallas, "Not after that little stunt you pulled last time."

"Yeah mom." said DJ, "And Miller might shoot him. Won't ya bubbs?"

"Hey," replied Miller, "The way I hear it, Weird Al's gotta forehead on him like a coffee table. So it shouldn't be hard."

"Delivery truck coming!" yelled Pip.

The delivery truck from the beginning of the chapter sped over the hill. Everyone except Miller tried to look normal.

The driver called "Millervich Ruizcho-Vae?"

"Yeah!" said Miller

The driver stopped the truck, and made his way to the back. He opened the cargo car and pulled out several large gun cases and several boxes of ammunition. He also pulled out a small box.

Miller carried the boxes back to the Barn and then paid the delivery guy, who drove off shortly after.

The Vae family gathered around Miller, who had the first gun case on the table.

"Open it." said DJ

Miller flipped open the tabs, and then pulled off the lid. An M-200 CheyTac Intervention Anti-Material Sniper Rifle was revealed.

"Yes!" shouted Miller "I always wanted one of these!"

He pulled out the second gun case, flipped open the tabs, and opened the lid. In mint condition, there lay a Barrett M82A1 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. It was big and cumbersome, but Miller could feel the power.

He pulled out the third and slightly smaller gun case. He flipped open the tabs to reveal an XM8 assault rifle, with ACOG scope.

"Cool," said Miller, "High rate of fire, no recoil, and Advanced Gunsight."

Miller pulled out the fourth and final gun case, which was smaller than the rest. He flipped open the tabs and pulled opened the lid.

There lay two revolvers, the Python .357 Magnum, and the Anaconda .44 Magnum. Each came with their own Speed Reloader.

"Check me." said Miller as he picked up the Python. He flipped open the cylinder and saw it was loaded with blanks. He turned and fired all 6 blanks at random. The other animals jumped.

"Baby boy," said Bessy, "Do your guns always have to be THIS loud?"

"Well, sure" said Miller, "There is no way to silence a revolver."

"Let me shoot the big one!" said DJ.

"Ok," said Miller, "Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"No." said DJ, picking up the Anaconda. "But it should be easy." He held the revolver up and aimed down the sight. DJ fired, but didn't expect the recoil, and the barrel of the revolver smacked him right on the nose.

"Ouch!" said DJ, dropping the revolver and holding his nose. "Fuck man!"

Miller and Daisy laughed.

"Daisy," said Miller, "Would you like to try?" He held out the Anaconda.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Daisy.

Daisy picked up the Anaconda and peered down the sights. She cocked the hammer back and tightened herself up for the recoil, then fired off the 2nd round to test it. Her arms had gotten strong since Miller made her exercise. She emptied the revolver chamber in a blink, not even flinching at the recoil.

"I like it!" said Daisy, "Esta vaca ha encontrado su arma favorita!"

"Hooray for new weapons!" said Miller as he stashed the new guns in his and Daisy's room.

"I want to try the .50 Cal later." said Daisy with a smile


	2. To Love is to Love, Truly and Faithfully

Chapter 2- To Love is to Love, faithfully

Miller and Daisy sat on Ben's Hill, watching the landscape.

"So Daisy," began Miller, "I need an answer to this age-old question. Why did you leave DJ for me? You had everything!" He looked at Daisy, he was finally gonna get the truth.

"Well, to tell you the truth Miller…" began Daisy

She sighed and looked out onto the landscape, "You had always held a special place in my heart. Even as calves I knew that you were the one for me, but I didn't know fully at the time because I wasn't sure who I was. I was never able to be as strong as Reven, to be that bold to join the military to follow you. My parents would never have let me and DJ neither. But when DJ was asleep, I would stay up and think of you, and wish you were home. I know the government did terrible things to you, and I knew that we could never be together, like that. I assumed I had lost you to Reven. But I was wrong was I? And here we are. As for DJ. I really did love DJ, Miller. I really, really did. But it's hard to love someone who constantly loves others. He took advantage of the fact that I would always remain faithful to him no matter what, and he went out and did whatever. I was nothing but a joyride."

"That's not true." said Miller, "DJ has feelings for you Daisy, don't mistake that. He's my brother, my baby brother. I knew the marriage between him and you would never work out."

"What do you mean?" asked Daisy, "You're saying you knew this would happen?"

"No." said Miller, "I didn't think it would end like this. DJ has a set of standards that only he knows. You were pretty and sweet and caring and you always remained faithful, DJ doesn't understand the beauty of that. I hate to talk about my baby brother like that, but sometimes in order to help the ones you love; they need to hear the truth. DJ just didn't know how to treat a girl like you."

"And you do?" said Daisy

"No," said Miller, "I can't be perfect; no one knows how to treat a girl like you, Daisy. That's just the thing. I'm not going to criticize my baby brother's vices because I know I have my own."

"So what are you saying?" asked Daisy

"I'm saying…I'm saying…" Miller couldn't find the words. "I don't know what I'm saying. I'm saying things trying to help you because now that we're together, I don't want to lose you."

"Ohhhh.. Miller." said Daisy and she hugged him close, "You would climb the highest mountains and face entire universes together for all of us. Most of all, you've shown to be the right person I need, that every girl needs. You heal me, you know the real me, and you accept me for who I am and you never hurt me. You try every single day to do what's best for me. You always make decisions with me in mind."

"Thank you Daisy," said Miller, "You know I try. And being with DJ has not necessarily been so bad. Think about it, if he hadn't cheated on you all those times, how would you know how capable you were to pull through! Thanks to him you're a stronger, smarter, and better cow than you were before! Thanks to DJ, you're a fighter! Am I not right?"

Daisy laughed and smiled, "Yes you are." and she hugged him, "I am a fighter ain't I? I guess I didn't know until now that I had this kind of strength inside of me. Well, I'm gonna use it to help you Miller! From now on, I'm your partner and wife through anything! I'm ready Miller! I'm ready to travel and be with you through whatever!"

"Thank you Daisy," said Miller, "And thank DJ, for giving me such a wonderful and strong wife. I'm sure you'll do good Daisy. You've always been strong, you've just never gotten out there you know?"

"I know…" said Daisy, "Thank you for showing me the strength inside me that I never knew. Only my true love could ever do that." and she kissed Miller on the cheek.

"I know I've said this a million times before." said Miller, "But Daisy, I-"

"Wanna be more than just your husband, I wanna be your best friend and your partner through everything." finished Daisy with a smile, "Honey I love you. I don't know if I could be any luckier to such a loving husband who's smart and strong. Who's a soldier no less? Come on! I got a better deal than I asked for!"

"I'm glad you feel that way." said Miller with a smile. They kissed.


	3. Ruby Moonlight

Chapter 3-Ruby Moonlight

"Guys!" said Otis as he ran towards Miller and Daisy, he paused for a second, out of breath. "Bessy, Dallas, Ben, and DJ both collapsed onto the floor! They say they're legs just gave out!"

"What?" said Miller, and all three of them ran back to the Barn. Bessy, Dallas, Ben and DJ were all in hospital beds. They had faces of shock and pain, as if something was groping their organs.

"What happened?" asked Daisy,  
>"It's the…. Ruby Sun…" DJ managed the words and winced, "It just… stopped glowing… asked for… fuel… rare element…"<p>

"Ssssshhhhhh…" said Miller and he laid DJ's head against the pillow. "Try not to move little brother."

He glanced at the ruby sun, it's once bright luster had faded into a grim red glow. He had heard the stories of how DJ and Daisy went into a German town called Worssenfield that was a hotbed for rubies. Ruby Kingdom, they called it, and once the Ruby Sun was removed, it all came crashing down.

Miller picked up the orb; he knew to speak to it like a machine.

"Run diagnostics." said Miller, "Inquire-malfunction-life source-Dallas, Bessy, Ben, Lane."

"Inquire granted" the Ruby Sun said, "Diagnostic Complete. WARNING: Fuel reserves critical. Draining life force of subjects to conserve power. DANGER: If fuel is not found, life sources will be drained outright. Revival Chance: 5%."

"What?" said Miller, "Inquire-System-Maintenance-Fuel reserves-History of Maintenance?"

The ruby flashed, "Last fuel change, 2015 Before Common Era."

Miller was taken aback, had it been this long? "Inquire-System-Maintenance-Info-Fuel."

The Ruby glowed, "Element 127-B, ruby crystalline, or pure ruby, must be attained from the place in which you retrieved this device."

"Worssenfield." said Daisy, "But it's a sinkhole."

"Ruby is a tough element." said Miller, "The town could've sunk, but the element could be buried. The only problem is, it's now a mining resource for the werewolves, and they just began the operation a few weeks back."

"So what do we do?" said Daisy, "We have to get the element!"

Miller sighed, and looked at his family, of whom Freddy and Peck were trying to stabilize whenever the Ruby Sun drained some life out of them. He needed to get to Worssenfield, but without being spotted. He turned and looked at his M200 Intervention and ghillie suit, and then got an idea.

"Inquire-Subjects-Life Force-Time remaining." said Miller.

"Estimated time," said the ruby sun, "15 hours, 5 minutes, and 57 seconds left until critical failure."

"Good," said Miller as he walked towards his room, "that's all the time we'll need to end this ruby moonlight."

"What's the plan honey?" inquired Daisy,

"Grab a ghillie suit, some paint, and my old rifle and your Python." said Miller to Daisy, "We're going on a Sniper Mission."


	4. The Thorned Flower

Chapter 4- The Thorned Flower

Daisy's P.O.V

I am what men love more than life

Fear more than death or mortal strife

What dead men have and rich require

I'm what contented men desire

They say that I am just their wife

But this is now my life!

He'll (DJ) never know how far I've come, I'm just a broken voice now in his head.

I don't feel

Like love is real

But I know

He'll (Miller) show me the true ways.

That poem I wrote on my own, because I like poetry. I must admit I do still have feelings for DJ, but we went our separate ways. I know that none of this was his fault. But what if it was mine? I was his wife, I let him down. I failed to be a true wife. I was supposed to be his partner, who helped him. All of this could've been prevented if I had done one thing to make a difference. Maybe he feels the same way, maybe that's why we both like Miller. He tries his best to make a difference for us.

Miller. I remember the day we met, me and DJ were freshman and he had just came home to be Bessy's son. It was love at first sight, and as I watched him day by day, I became more convinced he was the one. We had a big party the night he came home, and I… cheated on DJ, with Miller.

We both didn't know what we were doing, but we had gone into the bushes where no one could find us. One thing led to another, and I was on top of him. It was TRULY the first time I had sex. It was the best night in my life, and I wished it had never ended. But I had to go, as DJ was expecting me to do it with him.

"Oh my gosh!" I had said, ""I could never imagine that to be so great! You were great!"

That was after DJ and I had sex. But I could never get Miller off my mind. And that's the way it had been at that farm. Was I a deceiver? And could it be helped? No, I was a girl stuck to love two men. I was Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, and Miller was my Romeo. I cried every time Miller left, and cheered every time he came back. I thought I had lost him forever in the flood.

The past can morph who you are in the present. It does stuff like that to you, your past is always with you.

I think about how many husbands I've had, DJ and Albert, and now Miller. They say you only get three chances for certain things in life. Albert was one, DJ was two, and Miller was my last. If I lost him I don't think I could ever love again, EVER.

Miller and I were driving his Lamborghini till about 50 miles from Worssenfield. It's gonna be my first chance to be a real Sniper. How many cows can say that?

I have become a thorned flower thanks to all these things. I'm still me, but I'm a fighter now. I'm done sitting back and watching my husband's take the heat. If Miller is my last chance at love, then I'm gonna protect him with my life.

But I need to tell him that it wasn't DJ's fault about all the things he's done to me, in front of DJ as well. Miller deserves the truth, and only he would know us well enough to heal these wounds. He loves us both so much, and he hates to see us fight. He will heal these wounds that our past caused. I know he will.

For now, this is Daisy Ruizcho-Vae, we are stopping 50 miles from Worssenfield and we are gonna get some rubies and save our family.

As my great and wonderful husband would say, Lock and Load!


	5. All Ghillied Up

Chapter 5-All Ghillied Up

Miller and Daisy parked out about 47 miles from Worssenfield. They stopped at an abandoned gas station. Miller opened the door and using the thermal optics on his M200, surveyed the surrounding area for enemy snipers and patrols. When he was sure, he stopped the car and they both got out.

"Ok," said Miller, "We have 16 hours."

"Not a problem," said Daisy, for today was the day she showed Miller her worth.

"Most of the plan will be improvised," said Miller, "but we'll go in, steal 3 crystals, and make it back here."

"We should cover up the Lamborghini so enemy patrols don't see it," said Daisy

Miller was shocked, "That's a… damn good idea! Here, these vines should do."

They both covered up the Lamborghini as best as they could, before long it looked like a really big shrub.

Miller opened the trunk from the "shrub" and pulled out a duffle bag, the rifles, and the revolvers. Inside the duffle bag were two ghillie suits, camo paint and two comlinks

"Put this on." said Miller, "And paint your rifle and pistol into something woodland, this will help disguise us as bushes and the foliage around us."

"Cool!" said Daisy, and before long, instead of a bull and a cow, they were big bush and a smaller bush with rifles blending into the grass.

"Wow!" exclaimed Daisy, "This is amazing! I've never worn a disguise like this!"

"You ready?" said Miller, who was clutching the rifle in anticipation.

Daisy smiled, and kissed him on the lips. "Let's do this!" she said.

The area around Worssenfield had since been reclaimed back into the land. Dense green grass grew greatly in the fields, as well as trees and ferns and bushes of every assortment. The 9 a.m. sun cast its light over the fields giving them a fresh, morning look. The land seemed so peaceful and clean it would be hard to detect anything wrong with it. However, since the collapse of Worssenfield, strange anomalies had taken place around the area. These anomalies, caused by pure Worssenfield rubies that had been cracked and had released passive forms of energy, presented themselves in the form of radiation, harmful to human, cow, vampire, werewolf, anything. The radiation was deceitful, as only plants were able to survive and it looked safe to walk in. However, exposure to this radiation meant a slow and painful death within 1 hour.

It would've been impossible to see them with a naked eye. For all we would see is an empty field. Soon, we see two bushes sprout from out of seemingly nowhere, standing up in a crouched position, and walking as such.

Suddenly, the bigger bush stops, and raises his hand.

"Too much radiation," whispered Miller over the comlinks, "we'll have to go around."

The Geiger counter clicked like crazy while he was near the field.

(For those of you that don't know, a Geiger counter is a device that measures radiation within an area)

The two bushes turned around and went another way, disappearing into a forest-like cluster of trees. They walked ever so carefully around each trees before coming into what seemed like a small pond. Suddenly they stopped and both hit the ground, disappearing back into the forest floor.

"Enemy patrol," said Miller,

"I see them" said Daisy,

Indeed it was in fact, an enemy patrol. It was two werewolves, each armed with an AK-47. They wore doo-rags which were gray and a vest that was a dark green. Each of them had a bottle of A&W Root Beer in their hands, and were laughing and talking. The pond was directly behind them, two well-placed shots could drop their bodies in the water, never to be seen.

"Take them out, or let them pass. Your call sweetheart." said Miller

Daisy peered through the scope, and watched the werewolf laugh and drink. He could've been part of the raid on her parents' farm, or done horrible things to other people. He deserved to die.

"Take them out." said Daisy,

"Ok," said Miller, adjusting his rifle for the shot, "We fire simultaneously. You take the one on the right."

It was the one Daisy was already watching. She steadied her rifle.

"3…2…1…Shot."

*PHEW!PHEW!*

The shots rang just milliseconds apart. Each shot hit their target, who looked in shock for but a brief second, but then fell backwards into the water. The pond had now a reddish hue to the green water.

Daisy felt no remorse for what she had done. She had just taken a life, but she felt nothing. Was it normal? Heck no. But she didn't have time to think about that right now.

"This must be the last of the patrols," said Miller, as he picked up the radio, no one's asking what happened.

"I'm ready to see what Worssenfield looks like after all these years." said Daisy


	6. Worssenfield

Chapter 6-Worssenfield

Worssenfield. What was once called the empire of Rubies. It was a proud German city, filled with brilliant minds that were sure to bring progress and prosperity to humanity and all. The Germans abandoned it, and the city was left to rot. Rubies grew wild from the abundance of rock chemical used by the many scientists who once inhabited there. One such experiment was the classified "Ruby Sun". A device thought only to be in myths from every ancient civilization. Its origins were as mysterious as the device itself. But the project was left to rot in the dust along with Worssenfield, and the town became abandoned. That's the way it stayed for many years until DJ and company came back to the abandoned town to retrieve the ruby sun. In the antechamber where the ruby sun was held, DJ resurrected his and Miller's parents, Bessy and Dallas Vae. The town's weak structures and geological setting, however, could not take that massive outflow of energy, and as a result, it collapsed.

It was left as a sinkhole until the United Werewolf Army (U.W.A.) sent scouts and found that although the city had sunk, the rubies were still buried underneath the rubble. Seeking opportunity to rebuild for the disaster that was the Swine Flu outbreak, the U.W.A. began mining rubies from the sinkhole, and soon a whole mining operation sprout up. However, the anomalies from the destroyed rubies killed the first, second, and third mining teams that tried to mine there. The project would've lost its funding, but recently the werewolves had lost the Darkside war and their backs we're against the wall. The fourth and current mining teams has only mined a cartful of rubies, but all our heroes need is 3 to get the Ruby Sun at Full Fuel Levels.

"Look at that," said Miller, peering through the scope, "50,000 people used to live here, then it was a ghost town, then a sinkhole, and now a mining ground. So quickly how things change."

"I'm still Muttise Cow," said Daisy, "So what's the plan?"

"Simple, really." said Miller, "I will go down and retrieve the rubies needed, and you will provide Overwatch."

"Ok," said Daisy, "Good luck!"

Miller slipped down through the hills and crawled his way through the camps. He moved very slowly, as not to be detected. The camps smelled bad, and there were drunken werewolves and loose women everywhere. Miller snuck down to the edge of the tunnels, and when nobody was passing, snuck in. He used the nooks inside the mine walls for hiding whenever a passing werewolf came through.

Finally he snuck into the lobby. Three rubies were lying there, Miler took them, and snuck back out, but was almost discovered.

When he got out of the mines, he hid the rubies into the innermost parts of his ghillie suit, and crawled back up the hill.

"Wow!" said Daisy, "I didn't even have to fire a shot!"

"Thanks, good to know." said Miller, "Now let's get the hell out of here."

They snuck back to the Lamborghini, and took off its vines, and then took off their ghillie suits until they were a normal bull and cow again.

They drove off into the sunset.


	7. Dark times ahead

Chapter 7- Dark times ahead.

Miller and Daisy made it to the Barn just in time.

"Maintenance-Fuel Reserves-Fill! Now!" shouted Miller.

The ruby sun opened a compartment, and Miller slotted the rubies in.

The ruby sun crackled and sparkled, there was a huge flash, and DJ and company were back to normal.

"DJ!" said Miller, but as he ran to hug him, DJ shoved him away.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" shouted DJ

"But…why?" asked Miller

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" shouted DJ in reply, and he stormed off.

Later,

Miller and Daisy were in their room, lying under the sheets.

"I've never seen him act like that." said Miller sadly,

"I'm sure he'll be fine." said Daisy, "Don't you worry."

"Daisy," began Miller, "I foresee dark times ahead of us, it will be like the coming and going of a lightning storm, and our love will be tested. Are you ready for the first challenge?"

"I'm ready." said Daisy, "My love for you will NEVER be broken. Not time, or hell, or DJ or anything could ever break my love for you."

"Thank you," said Miller, and kissed her good night,

"Good night Daisy, I love you."

"Good night Miller, I love you too."

**THE END**


End file.
